


Night 2

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night 2

Clint always preferred night to day.  
Even before he became a vampire.  
He liked the night as it was silent.  
Most mysterious.  
After he was turned, he began to think night as the start of his day.  
He was the creature of night.  
Plus vampires thrive in darkness.  
He becomes a hunter at night.

Its an endless pit of darkness.  
It protects them and,  
They are at full strength at night.  
The moon is their friend.


End file.
